what if
by thefuturemrscullen09
Summary: Summary: My version of what could have happened. What if Bella never went to Italy what if she gave Jacob a fair chance and years later she runs into Edward. I suck at summaries sorry rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**What If **_

**Summary:** My version of what could have happened. What if Bella never went to Italy what if she gave Jacob a fair chance and years later she runs into Edward. I suck at summaries sorry

**AN* I do not own anything twilight related that all belongs to stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 1**

I'd never really thought about death till I met the love of my life. Weird huh? I don't know exactly how I want to die, but I do know that I don't want to stay human. Every second I get older, while my Edward is frozen in time. On the outside we both look like seventeen year old teenagers. The difference? I will turn eighteen in 2 hours; Edward will always be 17, like he has for the past 92 years. My love, my life, my Edward….. Is a vampire. I should be afraid right? I should run and never look back. I know he could kill me. I know that he yearns for my blood. Every second with me is a struggle for him but he learned to control it and our love grew. Edward and I met last year, my first year at Forks High School. I did not always know what he was; I had some help from my best friend Jacob Black. Edward was afraid I would hate him for the monster he thinks he is, and was even more surprised when I fell hopelessly in love with him and saw my prince in shining armor. Today is not only my birthday but also the first day of my senior year, my last year of high school. Should be the time of my life right?....... Wrong! I got out of bed and got dressed for the day dark blue skinny jeans, a light blue long sleeved shirt and my Nikes. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and descended down the stairs to make breakfast.

"Morning Bells," my dad Charlie called out as he walked into the kitchen where I was making us both some scrambled eggs and toast.

"Morning dad," I replied as I stuck his plate in front of him on the table.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart, you got any plans for today?" He asked in-between bites.

"Thanks dad and um ya actually," I replied, "I'm uh going over to the Cullen's after school."

"To be with Edward?' He questioned.

"Well ya and Alice of course"

"Don't be too late Bells."

"I won't dad," I called out behind me as I grabbed my bag and headed out to my truck. Once outside I scanned the area for my love, but he was nowhere in sight. Oh well I thought to myself I will just meet him at school. I drove the short distance to Forks High School and smiled to myself as I saw the all too familiar silver Volvo in its usual spot. I glanced in my rear view mirror o check out my appearance. I looked ok I guess. Very normal. Ugh. I got out of my truck, and he was instantly by my side.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Hey," I replied.

I felt him slip a small box into my hand.

"What's this?' I asked, "I told you no presents."

"Bella love, it's your birthday, I am going to celebrate the day you were brought into this world. Don't you realize how long I have waited for you to be brought in to this world? Almost 100 years Bella so please just accept my gift."

I opened the box and saw a beautiful solid gold locket in the shape of a heart. On the front of it It had in cursive writing E &B. On the back was engraved our love forever and always. When I opened up the locket I found that the inside carried a picture of me and him together.

"Oh Edward!" I gasped as I pulled my hair back so he could place it around my neck.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"No Edward," I smiled, "I love it." I put my arms around him and pulled him into a long deep passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a few minutes he pulled away and dragged me off to class. In home room our teacher printed on the black board Happy Birthday Bella for the world to see. Ugh. Just want I needed more attention. Several people came up to me during the day to wish me happy birthday I smiled and thanked them and went on my way. On my way to lunch I felt cold dainty hands cover my eyes.

"Yes Alice?"

"So as you know today is your birthday," she began.

"No," I replied cutting her off sarcastically.

"Well I have a special surprise planned for you and you are going to love it."

"Really Alice? You know how I hate surprises."

"Trust me your going to love it." She laughed as she sauntered off to the Cullen table. I looked to my right and saw Edward standing by the door.

"Do you know what this surprise is?" I asked him.

The smile on his face told me he did.

"Edward please tell me you know how I hate stuff like this."

"I am not going to ruin this for my dear sister," he chuckled, "Relax love it will be fine. I am going to drive you home after school and after Charlie gets home we will head over to my parents house."

"If I didn't love you so much I would hate you." I replied taking a seat next to Alice and the rest of the Cullen's.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Emmet boomed forcing me into a great bear hug. I looked at him fuming when I suddenly felt my mood start to change.

"No fair Jasper. Quit messing with my emotions." I looked over at him and he gave me a puzzled look. I glanced over at Rosalie, the only Cullen who hated me, and she was glaring at me. Why she hated me I had no idea she was like a vampire Malibu Barbie minus the tan.

After the lunch period was over Edward walked me to our English class where we were reading my favorite book the notebook. I sat down next to Edward and pulled out my book. I began to think of allies' and Noah's relationship and compared it to mine and Edwards. They were each other's first love and Edward was my first love. I began to daydream about my life with Edward when the final bell rang. Edward walked me to my locker and helped me gather my books for my home work.

"Just one hint please." I begged.

"You will find out in due time my love all in due time." He put his arm around me and walked me to my truck. As soon as his arm was securely around my shoulders I instantly felt safe and warm. That's how I always feel with Edward and the feeling was amazing.

With in a few moments we reached my house, and before I could even blink my eye he was there opening my truck door to help me out. I grabbed his hand and led him into my house. I set my stuff down at the kitchen table and led Edward into the living room. I sat down on the couch and snuggled up to his chest breathing in his heavenly scent.

"Why do you love me? " I asked him

"Because my love you are my world my only reason to exist. You bring joy to my life that I have never experienced before. You complete me. Everything you do fills me with awe; though I am selfish for letting you love me back I do not regret it."

Tears filled my eyes as I sat up and looked into his. I grabbed his neck and pulled him toward me falling back onto the couch kissing him. My breathing started to get irregular and I began to feel hot and sweaty. I parted my lips slightly allowing Edwards tongue access. I felt it slip in and I moaned with pleasure. My roaming hands found their way to Edwards's shirt and began to lift it up when he jerked backward flinging himself to the door.

"Damn it Bella," he scolded, "You know we can't do this."

"Why the hell not?" I asked.

"Your father is just a few blocks down the street for one thing, and I cannot let myself lose control. Not with you, if I hurt you I don't know what I would do with myself."

"You won't hurt me Edward. You love me you would be kind and gentle and caring. I know you would never hurt me I Trust you why can't you trust yourself?' I was so frustrated with him.

"Because Bella I am a vampire if I lost control for just one second I could crush you and kill you, then what would I do with myself?"

"You won't" began but he cut me off.

"You don't know that Bella."

"Yes I do why can't you trust me and have a little faith in yourself"

"No Bella your father is pulling up the subject is closed."  
"For now,"I glared at Edward as Charlie walked in the door, carrying what smelled like fish.

"Hey Bells!" He called out, "I thought you would be over at the Cullen's so I got some of harry Clearwater's fish fry."

"We're getting ready to leave now dad." I grabbed my coat and headed out to my truck.

"I'll have her back before ten chief Swan," Edward said to my dad as he hurried out the door after me. He reached me in no time and slid into my driver's seat of my truck.

"Bella love please don't be mad and spoil the evening Carlisle and Esme worked so hard as did my brothers and sister."

"Don't you mean sisters?"

"Well Rosalie did not actually help per say"

"Why doesn't she like me?" I asked Edward as we headed to his house.

"She is jealous of you."

"Jealous of me." I laughed, "Why she is like a vampire Barbie."

"She is not happy with our life. She would have rather died. While she is grateful Carlisle gave her another chance and she has a loving husband, you can do something she can never do."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You can have a child. Yes Rose can adopt but it is not the same. You can have a child and grow old and have a normal life that she can never have and she thinks you are stupid for wanting to throw all that away to become a vampire like us. Part of what she says I believe that's is why we can't do what you desperately want to do."

"What make love?" I asked

"Well that too sort of but I was talking about turning you. I won't do it Bella I will not end your life and damn your soul."

"Well as far as I am concerned my soul is already damned because if I can't be with you forever it's not worth living. I don't care about my soul whatever take it now do as you wish but I know what I want and I know other vampires who will give me what I want if I asked them to but I am waiting patiently because I want you to be my maker."

"I can't Bella"

"You can you just won't," I replied getting out of my truck as he parked in his driveway. He came around beside me and grabbed my hand.

" at least try to look happy for them please?" he begged.

" Ok," I replied and I took his hand. He led me up his steps and into his house. As he opened the front door I was blinded by a flash of light.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I do not own anything twilight related that all belongs to stephenie meyer. Please review ty **

Chapter 3

As soon as I stepped into the Cullen household Alice was ready with the camera.

"Thanks for blinding me Alice: I remarked as I instinctively began rubbing my eyes.

"Oh you're quite welcome Bella," she replied as she forced me into a hug, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Happy Birthday Bella," Esme and Carlisle greeted me with a hug.

"Thank you," I replied. Alice grabbed my hand and let me to the couch. Everywhere I looked I saw pink. I felt my stomach become more nauseous by the second. Pink streamer, pink balloons, pink wrapping paper for the gifts. Gifts? Ugh I told them not too. Rosalie entered the room from the kitchen with Emmett holding a huge three layer pink cake.

"Thank you all so much," I began, "But you really shouldn't have."

"Oh stop Bella dear it was nothing." Carlisle replied, "We haven't had a birthday to celebrate in eighty years. Here open our gift first this is from me and Esme"

"Thank you," I replied taking the envelope. I opened up the card and found two plane tickets to South America. "South America?"

"Your looking as pale as us Bella, besides you and Edward need some alone time. I am lending you my island for a vacation."

"Thank you so much." I walked forward and gave both Esme and Carlisle a big hug. When I let go of them I was greeted by Alice.

"This is from Jasper and me." I took the present out of her hand and opened up the huge box. Inside was a picture frame with a picture of me and Alice. The frame said best friends forever I picked it up and smiled. Next to the picture frame was a pair of black dress with black strappy heels I also found a copy of play tickets to go see Romeo and Juliet.

"Alice this is too much."

"Nonsense. You're my bestie Bella you're lucky I held back that much." Yes I am I thought to myself.

"Bella babe I was going to give you me for your birthday but rose would a been upset, Edward I can take but rose's tude I can't" Emmet began laughing, "So I got you the next best thing."

"And what's that," I laughed

"A sweet sound system for your ride."

"My truck already had a new stereo Edward put it in last month."

Edward and Emmet both grinned.

"Not that ride bells." Edward began. He took my hand and led me out to their garage. "This ride." I looked in the garage and saw a beautiful light blue Volvo.

"Edward I can't accept this. This too much way way too much. I can't let you spend that kind of money on me."

"My love money is not an issue and I do not feel safe with you driving this truck. I cannot return the car so you may as well use it."

I have never been so frustrated with him. Ever. How could he buy me a car? I would never be able to give him anything like that. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes. I guess he noticed them too. Edward grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong my love this is a happy moment?'

"I could never give you anything like this. You all have spent so much on me and I can't give anything back."

"Loving me is enough Bella. The only thing I will ever need from you is your love. "

I grabbed his hand and he led me back inside. I went over to the refreshment table and saw that even the glass glasses had a pink tint. Ugh Alice. I poured some soft drink and headed back over towards Edward. Alice was ready to cut the cake. On my way there I somehow tripped over my shoes and I met the floor face first. It all happened so fast. One minute I am walking the next I see the floor coming at my face. I landed with a thus and felt the glass in my hand shatter. It wasn't till I saw the look on jaspers face that I saw the blood trickling down my arm. Oh no. This can't be good.

I heard a low growl and turned my head to see Jasper leap toward me, before he had the chance to get to me Edward body slammed him to the ground. While Edward was wrestling Jasper, the rest of the Cullen's excluding Carlisle left the room. Carlisle took me and led me to his office.

"I'm so sorry." I began, "Jasper …"

"Do not apologize Bella," Carlisle said as he cut me off. "If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. You were put in danger tonight because of one of my sons."

"It was an accident. He can't help it. I know how he struggles. I should have been more careful. I am so stupid and clumsy. Where's Edward?"

"He'll be right in as soon as I am finished sewing you up."

"Ok"

Carlisle finished the stitches and cleared away the blood. I sat there in the chair in his office while I waited for Edward to come in. When Edward finally came in his face was full of worry and hurt. He sat down next to me and took my hands into his hands and nestled his face into my neck.

"I am so sorry Bella."

"Don't be its not your fault/"

"I put your life into danger time and time again."

"Edward stop you didn't do anything. "

"You almost died Bella. If Jasper had gotten to you he would have killed you."

"Well then at least I would be a vampire and be able to be with you forever."

"You don't want this life Bella."

"If it means being with you forever then yes I do."

"You don't know what you're saying.

Seeing that it was pointless to argue with him I decided to change the subject. "How is Jasper?" I asked.

"He is ok considering. He feels extremely horrible and cannot bear to face you right now. "

"I'm not mad"

"I know that. He is more upset with himself. He is the one that struggles with our lifestyle the most. He will be ok Alice is with him. "

I got up out of the chair and pulled Edward up with me. "I'm ready to go home. "

"Ok" he replied. He took my hand and helped me gather the gifts and take them out to my new car. I told everyone goodbye and had Edward drive me home. The whole way there he barely said two words to me and this scared me more than Jasper's almost attack.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not good for you Bella. This is the last you will see of me."

"Edward NO what are you talking about." I screamed.

"I'm leaving Bella."

"Don't you love me? " I asked tears pouring out of my eyes. He parked my car and got out. "Edward?'

"No Bella. I do not love you. This is a mistake everything was a mistake." And with that he turned and was gone.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Edward." I was too late. He was gone. Gone for good. I started to run toward the direction of his house and panic overtook me. I fell to the ground and let the darkness take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awoke to a beeping sound and a very bright light. I tried to open my eyes but the fluorescents hurt them too bad. I also noticed a very warm hand secured around mine. I tried opening my eyes again and winced in pain. I also noticed the IV stuck into my right hand. Ugh I could see the blood it needed changed.

"Bells!" The owner of the hand, who I now recognized as Jake, practically screamed.

"Jake?" I questioned.

"Thank god you're awake." I felt him push a button. "Nurse she's awake come now."

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at the hospital Bells you've been out of it for three days."

"Where's Edward?'  
" He's gone Bella. He left."

"What?' I gasped as the memories came flooding back to me. Tears overflowed out of my eyes and fell onto my cheeks, as Jake grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "How did I get here?'

"Me and Charlie brought you. I was on my way to your house to give you your birthday present, when I saw you chase after that bloodsucker into the woods. I knew something was wrong so I followed you. He disappeared and you collapsed. I tried to get you to come too but I had no luck, so I called Charlie and told him to meet me at the hospital. I was so scared I was going to lose you Bella."

"Where's my dad?"

"At work. He stayed here with you the first night. While he was with you I went to have a word with the leech. When I got to their house that's when I discovered they had skipped town.

"Thank you for everything Jake."

"Here you never got a chance to open your present." He said as he handed me a box.

I took the box and opened it to find a beautiful hand carved wooden statue of a wolf. "Did you make this?' I asked.

"Yes," he replied shyly, "Do you like it."

"Jake I love it!" I put the statue on a stand by the bed. I looked over at him and smiled. For the first time I realized how big my Jakey was getting. "My god Jake what are you 6 foot now? What the hell are they feeding you on that rez?"

He chuckled softly, "I am a growing boy Bells."

"Obviously," I replied as a nurse walked in.

"Well hello sleeping beauty glad to see you're awake. My name is Jennifer and I just need to check your vitals."

I looked at Jennifer she had light blonde hair and blue eyes and was very skinny. She was also very tan. She reminded me of Rosalie, a tan Rosalie. Tears filled my eyes at the thought of the Cullen's.

"Are you in pain dear?' Jennifer asked.

"No I'm fine."

"Well if you need anything just give me a call." She replied as she walked out the door.

"Bells what's wrong?" Jacob asked.

" Nothing ," I replied

"Bells please whatever it is you can tell me. You're my best friend. I would do anything for you."

"I know Jake and I appreciate it really it's just that everything is so overwhelming right now. It's hard to take it all in and deal with it. "

"Whatever you need I am here."

"Thanks Jake right now I need rest "

"Rest up bells.'

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. When I awoke my dad was in my room along with Jake and Billy black, Jacobs's father.

"Dad!"

"Hey Bells glad to see you awake kiddo."

"When do I get to come home?"

"Possibly today we are just waiting on the ok from the doctor." My dad replied.

"Oh ok.'  
I drifted back to sleep to be awoken by a knock on the door. I lifted my head to see the doctor walking into my room.

"Good evening ms swan my name is dr. caious are you ready to go home?"

"Yes please?"

"Ok I just need you to sign these release forms."

I took the papers out of his hand and I signed them

"Ok ms swan your good to go." He gave me a smile and walked out the door. After he left I looked up at my dad.

"Uh dad I kind of got to get dressed." I hinted.

"Right,' he replied as Billy Jacob and he stood up to walk out the door.

"You need any help Bella? " Jacob asked.

"No I'm fine Jacob thanks. " I replied. I waited till they were all out the door and proceeded to get dressed. I noticed the back of my head hurt pretty bad. I must have hit it when I passed out. After I finished getting dressed I grabbed my bag and put the wooden statue from Jake in it and walked out the door. My dad and the blacks were standing down the hallway I walked over to them and my dad put his arm around me and we walked out to the car. Charlie had brought his police cruiser …great. Just what I wanted. I glanced over at Jacobs's truck. I guess Jacob noticed my reaction to the cruiser because he smiled at me and whispered "Watch this"

"Hey dad why don't you let Charlie take you home. I'll ride Bella she doesn't like the cruiser much and I kind of wanted to make sure she gets in ok."

'Is that ok dad?' I asked Charlie.

"Ya bells that's fine," he replied.

"Thanks dad," I called out as I hopped into jakes truck. "Thanks Jacob I really did not want to ride in that cruiser."

"No problem Bella, plus it gives me more time with you."

" you spent 3 days in a hospital with me." I laughed

"Not the same I couldn't talk to you or hear your voice or see you blush and I couldn't do this."

I looked up and suddenly my best friend Jacob black was kissing me.


End file.
